A vehicle that employs a shift-by-wire scheme in which a shift range is switched based on a result of electrical detection of the position of a shift lever has been known.
Regarding such a vehicle, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-289067 (PTL 1), for example, discloses a technique of permitting a vehicle to move in a neutral range in a case where there is an abnormality in a parking range, yet the neutral range is normal, on the precondition that a driver is depressing a brake pedal.